


Mr Barrow has vanished

by Infinity2020



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinity2020/pseuds/Infinity2020
Summary: On a dark stormy night, Lady Mary needed help with the parade chairs; Mr Barrow was otherwise engaged, what a shame.
Relationships: Thomas Barrow/Richard Ellis
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66





	Mr Barrow has vanished

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [a love that won't sit still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677046) by [smithens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smithens/pseuds/smithens). 



> Richard writing to Thomas, and I quote: "If only I'd trusted my intuition! We could have spent the storm doing something other than talking, if I had." 
> 
> My dirty mind immediately went "oh yes, I like the sound of that, let's try and picture a glimpse of it."
> 
> I should apologize for my increasingly filthy stuff, really.

Richard never thought he would be grateful for a hellish rainstorm. 

Lightning flashed across the sky, imprinting in his mind jagged peeks of creased sheets, flexing muscles and lustful pupils. The fury of thunder overwhelmed any other noise in the room, fortuitously so-

Excitement grew stronger than the wind rattling the glass.

Legs gathered over his shoulders, he carefully folded his lover under his weight and braced himself against the headboard; he thrust forward in a smooth glide and his beautiful Thomas moaned low in his throat, raising his chin for a kiss.

If only that storm could last forever...


End file.
